


A Fresh Start

by cynx_17_kh



Series: You're Somewhere Between The Boy Of My Dreams And The Boy Of My Nightmares [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, no one is actually dead i promise, sora kairi and xehanort are mentioned in passing, they don't actually show up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Lea's training as a Keyblade wielder is stressful. As are his extra duties involving the overseeing of Radiant Gardens' restoration. But the real thing that weighs heavily on his shoulders is the fact that Isa has yet to reappear. Would he ever get to see his best friend again? Or was Isa gone forever?





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a promt fill in my writer's group. The prompt was "new beginnings".

Lea was… Uncertain to say the least. He knew that Saix had been defeated. It was childish to keep returning to the spot where Isa had lost his heart just to see if he had come back. Memories of how he had acted towards his best friend after they lost their hearts weren’t allowed in Lea’s mind anymore. Sora still had an occasional slip up involving referring to him as Axel. He didn’t need to be reminded of who he was while he was in the Organization, least of all what he did. He and Isa grew apart as Axel and Saix. Lea just wanted Isa to return so that they could start again. As friends again, hopefully.

He missed him, and he had so many apologies to make. It’s said that hindsight is 20/20, and every day that passes waiting for Isa, Lea thinks that’s true even more. It wasn’t fair that Lea was able to come back so quickly after being defeated as a Nobody and Isa was still gone.

Without fail, Lea returned to the place of Isa’s demise, hoping that he would see him there, blue hair getting caught in the wind. Oh, how he longed to see Isa’s beautiful eyes as the turquoise color they used to be and not the horrid amber they became because of Xehanort. Maybe, with his emotions back, Isa would be more reasonable as Lea begged him for forgiveness. Only time would tell.

Arriving at his destination for the umpteenth time in the past several months, he sat on the ground near where it happened and took his backpack off. Every day he came here to eat his lunch and see if anything indicated that Isa had returned. He ate his sandwich slowly and stared at the ground. Would Isa even recognize him at first? Lea looked different now that he was human again. His face tattoos that he had received as a Nobody had even disappeared once he got his heart back.  He had begun keeping his hair in a ponytail, and his clothing choice was a lot different than the style of the Organization coat or what he wore before losing his heart. Today he wore something simple. He sported dark jeans and a red hoodie. If someone looked close enough, they could see the faintest hint of a blue blue hiding under his sleeve and tied around his wrist. It was a tribute to Isa, a piece of his jacket that had gotten torn when they lost their hearts. As far as he knew, Isa didn’t know that he kept it, or even that he wore it around his wrist whenever he went on a mission.

The sun was shining bright today, and the reconstruction of Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Gardens as it would soon be able to be called again, was going exceedingly well. Lea was one of the ones in charge of the reconstruction. He had asked for the task specifically. He wanted to be there for Isa when he finally came back.

A cloud that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere covered the sun and cast shadows over the town and the spot where Lea sat. He finished his lunch as he looked up at the cloud. It was the only one in the sky. The wind changed ever so slightly and began moving the cloud away from the sun. He watched as it happened, finding the situation calming. He closed his eyes and laid down, deciding it wouldn’t hurt him to take a bit of a longer lunch in order to relax. Training to become a Keyblade master was hard enough, but coupled with overseeing the rebuilding of his childhood home added a lot of stress to his life.

A breeze flowed over his body as he lay there, staring up at the blue sky. The trees behind him rustled from the wind. He felt less stressed, but as usual, nothing could get him to truly relax. Kairi had tried giving him teas to soothe his heart and mind, but it didn’t help.

“Oh, Isa…” He sighed, muttering to himself. “Hurry up and get your heart back, idiot, I’m lost without you and I miss you…”

He closed his eyes and stretched. He didn’t know why he spoke aloud, however it somehow made him feel a bit better. It was the first time that he admitted out loud just how much he needed Isa to be back. He always knew, of course he always knew. Lea had a crush on Isa ever since they met, but refused to tell him. They became the best of friends instead, and that was enough for him. They were able to spend time together and Lea didn’t have to worry about being rejected by the only person he’d ever really loved.

Lea decided that maybe he should keep saying things out loud as admitting to them seemed to help. He took a deep breath and softly began to ramble, hoping that it would help relieve more stress.

“You can’t be gone for good, Isa… you’re stronger than that. You’re stronger than _me_. You always have been. And I know that you want to yell at me for the shit I did and blame me for everything that’s happened to us. If I had only listened to you, maybe you’d be here now, and maybe you’d know that I love you, more than anything.”

“Took you long enough to admit it, Lea.”

His eyes flew open and he sat straight up, not believing what he had heard. That… That was Isa’s voice, _not_ Saix’s. There was a distinct tone difference between the two, Saix being monotone and boring, while Isa’s was flat and sarcastic. Frantically, he looked around to find him, and sure enough, there he was, leaning against the tree behind where he was laying.. Isa wore the tattered remains of his Organization coat and he looked like a mess, his hair especially fell under that category. The moment of truth had arrived. Lea looked into the other’s eyes and saw they were the same turquoise of their childhood. Between them, the faintest remains of his old x-shaped scar remained. Other than that, the man that stood in front of him was truly his Isa.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to his best friend, immediately pulling him into a tight hug. Lea’s eyes began to brim with tears and they spilled once Isa hugged him back.

“You asshole, you’ve been gone for months… I was so worried you were never going to come back…” Lea murmured into Isa’s hair. It had been so long since they last hugged, he had forgotten that he was a good six inches taller than Isa.

“Yeah, I love you too, idiot.” he chuckled and pulled away from the hug slightly, but not enough for them to separate completely. “So, when were you planning on confessing your love for me?”

Lea found that he couldn’t look directly into his eyes. He was no longer used to the icy stares that Isa would give. Averting his gaze he rested his chin on his best friend’s shoulder, barely muttering the truth. “Um… Never? I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship, I valued it too much.”

Isa seemed to be taking a moment to let Lea’s words sink in. Then he reached up to take the other’s face in his hands and forcing him to look into Isa’s eyes. “Lea. You’re dumb.”

That was all he said before pulling the red head’s face down and kissing a very startled Lea flat on the lips. He didn’t stay startled for very long. Once he registered what was happening, he pulled Isa closer and kissed him back. He hoped this wasn’t a dream, some twisted mindscape that his brain was using to help him cope with Isa’s loss. He didn’t want the kiss to end. Their mouths fit perfectly, and even they hadn’t kissed each other before, it felt like they had done it hundreds of times before.

Unfortunately, all good things must end eventually and as such, Isa pulled away from the kiss. He seemed reluctant about it, but did so anyway, looking at Lea. Their eyes met, pools of turquoise meeting pools of emerald. Lea could get lost in the beautiful clarity of Isa’s eyes.

“I’ve loved you since we met, Lea. Why else would I have continue to hang around you?”

Lea laughed, placing a quick kiss on the others lips. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I guess I am pretty dumb, huh?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Does that mean you don’t want to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, i do. You do realize, however, that we have a lot to discuss and work on regarding… Trust and our time with the organization… Right?”

“I’m willing to work through all of it. As long as I have you here with me, we can work through anything. We just need to be patient, and actually talk this time.”

“Well, so long as you understand… Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, you idiotic ginger.”

“Says the one with literal blueberry hair! You have no right to may fun of my hair color.” They laughed together and shared another kiss. “Let’s go get you some new clothes and some food. Then I have some new friends I’d like to introduce you too.”

“You made friends without me?” Isa cocked a playful eyebrow, doubtful that Lea had actually made friends on his own.

“I kind of had to, babe. There’s uh… There’s been a development in my choice of weapon. I don’t wield chakra anymore.”

Lea stepped away from his boyfriends embrace and summoned his Keyblade, a childish grin on his face. He watched as Isa’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, also taking note of the slight blush on his face from getting called by a pet name for the first time.

“Is that…?”

“A Keyblade? You bet. I’m training to be a Keyblade master now, got it memorized?”

“Ugh, please never say that dumb catchphrase again. I’ll leave you if you do.” There was a smile on his face and no malice in his words. It was so nice to have his Isa back.

They still had lots of work to do regarding their relationship, but for now at least, they had finally returned to their old banter and Lea honestly couldn’t be happier. This was going to be a brand new start from them. A new life, a new and improved world, a second chance to get things right, and most importantly, they were together again at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me getting back into my unhealthy obsession with AkuSai and LeaIsa. I love them dearly and I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
